Chocolate
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Há anos Sakura não achava em seu coração motivos para distribuir chocolates no Dia dos Namorados. Até que ela redescobriu o amor, na melhor pessoa possível. .:OneShot:.


****No meu aniversário de namoro eu fiz uma coletânea de histórias com casais fofinhos pro meu namorado. A primeira que eu postei foi de Fairy Tail, uma Gruvia chamada "Macarrão e Confissões". Essa é a segunda. Espero que gostem ^^.

E.T. da Katy perry me serviu de inspiração para essa.

Disclaimer: Naruto petence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chocolate **_

Kakashi observava atentamente enquanto Sakura entregava seus chocolates de amizade para Naruto e Sai. Fazia tanto tempo que a Haruno ignorava o Dia dos Namorados que até Sai estava feliz com a caixa de bombons que acabara de receber de sua companheira de time.

- Sakura-_chan_! – Naruto exclamou enquanto a abraçava vigorosamente. – Estou tão feliz que você se lembrou esse ano!

Sakura foi incapaz de segurar uma risada. O Uzumaki tinha toda razão. A última vez que ela dera um chocolate de Dia dos Namorados fora no ano em que ele voltara à vila e, desde então, três anos já haviam se passado.

- Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada. Não tenho tempo de ficar arranjando chocolates para dar para vocês. – ela disse em um tom sarcástico.

- Mesmo sendo comprados, estão muito gostosos, feiosa. – Sai disse.

Sakura se segurou para não espancá-lo porque sabia que, vindo de Sai, aquele era o agradecimento mais afetuoso de todos os tempos.

Kakashi observava tudo de cima de uma árvore, com um pequeno sorriso escondido por trás de sua máscara onipresente. Quando criança, Sakura sempre fora absolutamente fascinada pelo Dia dos Namorados. Ela fazia questão de entregar um chocolate feito por ela mesma a todos aqueles que eram importantes para ela, de uma forma ou de outra. Ele, Iruka, Naruto, Shikamaru e até mesmo Sasuke sempre esperaram ansiosamente pela entrega dos deliciosos chocolates da Haruno. Mesmo nos três anos em que Naruto ficara fora, ela não falhara em entregar seus chocolates caseiros a ele e Iruka.

Por isso, o ano em que ela não fizera nada para ninguém chocou até mesmo Tsunade. Ninguém a culpara pela falta de vontade de fazer chocolates, mas era simplesmente inacreditável que ela se deixara abater naquele momento, já que quando estivera completamente sozinha aquilo não havia acontecido.

Kakashi não podia repreender Naruto pelas lágrimas de felicidade que agora escorriam de seus olhos cor de safira. Era um chocolate comprado, mas era um passo e tanto depois daqueles três anos sem receber nada, afinal, não era realmente o chocolate que importava, mas o sentimento que movera Sakura a pensar neles mais uma vez naquela data tão odiada por aqueles que não tinham seu sentimento correspondido.

- Agora me dê um pedaço do chocolate que Hinata te deu. – Sakura demandou de seu melhor amigo. – Eu a vi trabalhando nele ontem e tenho certeza de que está divino.

Naruto estava tão emocionado, que nem reclamou de dar um pedaço bastante grande do chocolate que ganhara de sua namorada.

Sakura quase gemeu na primeira mordida.

- Meu Deus! Essa menina tem uma mão muito boa. É o melhor chocolate que eu já comi na vida.

Naruto abriu um de seus usuais sorrisos largos, orgulhoso do elogio que Hinata acabara de receber.

- Claro que é! Foi Hinata quem fez.

Sakura sorriu, feliz pela felicidade dele. Só ela sabia o quanto torcera todos os dias para que aqueles dois ficassem juntos. Hinata merecia ter seu sentimento correspondido e Naruto merecia todo aquele cuidado que a Hyuuga dispensava somente a ele.

Mas ela merecia também, não merecia? Ela também era digna de ter o amor da pessoa que ela amava. Levantando-se, Sakura foi até a árvore onde Kakashi estava fingindo que lia um de seus _Icha Icha Paradise_.

- Eu sei que você também quer o seu, Kakashi-_sensei_. Desça daí.

De fato, ele queria. Descendo da árvore, ele ficou de pé em frente a sua querida aluna de cabelos rosados. Desde o tempo em que ela era uma pirralha irritante, ele zelara por ela. Mesmo sendo incapaz de estar ao seu lado quando ela mais precisara dele, ele a olhou a distância, só para garantir que ela não se quebraria em milhões de pedaços. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele sentia que precisava cuidar dela.

Sakura sorriu para ele e entregou uma caixa idêntica a dos outros dois. Ao dar um beijo em sua bochecha, ela aproveitou para sussurrar:

- Não deixe que eles percebam que o seu é diferente.

Kakashi viu o leve rubor que se espalhara pelas bochechas da Haruno, e a curiosidade foi mais forte do que ele. Abrindo discretamente a caixa, ele espiou seu conteúdo.

Indubitavelmente, seu chocolate fora feito por ela: era de chocolate preto, em forma de coração, as bordas contornadas por uma fina linha de chocolate branco; no meio, ainda com o mesmo chocolate da decoração das bordas estava escrito "カカシへ", para Kakashi. Aquele chocolate... Não era o chocolate de agradecimento que ela sempre dera a ele. Aquele era um chocolate de amor.

- Sakura, desde quando? – ele perguntou, completamente confuso com aquele presente.

Sakura parou sua caminhada de volta aos outros dois e se virou para Kakashi com um pequeno sorriso tímido nos lábios e as bochechas da mesma cor de seu cabelo.

- Desde sempre.

* * *

Sakura descontava sua raiva e frustração em um treino com Ino. Um mês se passara desde o Dia dos Namorados e também um mês se passara desde a última vez em que falara com Kakashi.

Ela sabia que ele não corresponderia seus sentimentos, mas ser completamente ignorada era demais para ela. Se ela soubesse que isso aconteceria, jamais teria dado aquele chocolate idiota para ele. Sabia que devia ter comprado uma caixa de bombons igual à que comprara para Iruka-_sensei_, Naruto e Sai!

- Testuda, seus socos estão com chakra. – Ino disse, escapando por pouco de ser atingida pelos punhos fechados de Sakura.

- Desculpe, Ino. – Sakura largou-se no chão. – Não estou conseguindo me concentrar.

Ino sorriu e se sentou ao lado de sua melhor amiga.

- Kakashi-_sensei_ ainda não apareceu?

- Não. – ela suspirou. – Aquele idiota nem teve coragem de me rejeitar.

Ino se segurou para não falar nada. Uma de suas habilidades era perceber o que os outros sentiam, só de observar alguma de suas atitudes. Provavelmente tinha algo a ver com o jutsu tradicional de sua família. Por isso, só de ver o jeito com que Kakashi olhava para Sakura, Ino sabia que ele sentia algo por ela que não era só o carinho costumeiro entre professor e aluna.

- Eu não devia ter feito aquele chocolate. – Sakura suspirou.

- Por que não? Você queria admitir, não queria? Por quanto tempo mais conseguiria esconder isso dele?

- Não sei. – a Haruno admitiu. – Mas se era para ele simplesmente sumir, preferiria não ter falado nada.

- Não seja boba. Ele vai ter que aparecer, uma hora ou outra.

Sakura deu de ombros e se levantou.

- Melhor eu ir. Prometi para Naruto que encontraria com ele hoje à noite.

Ela nem esperou Ino responder, apenas deu as costas e andou lentamente até o prédio onde morava. Prédio esse que, ironicamente, era o mesmo onde Kakashi morava. Como ele conseguia fugir dela até mesmo nos corredores, era um eterno mistério.

- Idiota. – ela murmurou enquanto fechava sua porta.

Escolheu aleatoriamente suas roupas e tomou um longo banho. Chegaria atrasada mesmo, não faria diferença se encurtasse seu tempo no chuveiro. Estava quase pronta quando ouviu alguém bater em sua porta. Ela suspirou.

- A porta está aberta, Naruto. – ela gritou de seu quarto, enquanto terminava de secar seu cabelo com uma toalha.

Ela ouviu a porta se abrir e se fechar logo em seguida. Carregando a toalha consigo, ela andou até a sala.

- Naruto, eu disse que não precisava vir me busc-

Mas a frase morreu em sua garganta quando ela viu que não era Naruto quem estava parado no meio de sua sala. Era Kakashi.

- _Sensei_... – ela murmurou em um tom baixo.

- Yo, Sakura.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito, impedindo-a de pensar com clareza.

- Você quer chá ou alguma outra coisa? – ela perguntou, agradecendo silenciosamente ao inventor das regras de etiqueta.

- Não, só vim falar com você.

Ela assentiu, ainda sem saber muito bem como reagir.

Ele se aproximou dela e tirou a toalha de suas mãos, jogando-a em cima do sofá.

- Hoje é o _White_ _Day_, então imaginei que você fosse querer sua retribuição.

Sakura engoliu em seco e sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais.

- Você não precisa me retribuir, _sensei_.

Ele ignorou seu comentário e pôs as mãos dela em seu rosto, mais precisamente, em sua máscara.

- Se você quiser, pode tirar minha máscara.

- O quê?

Ele realmente a deixaria ver seu rosto?

- É sério?

Ele assentiu e sorriu. Estavam tão próximos que Sakura pôde ver os contornos daquele sorriso delineados no tecido da máscara.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela lentamente foi puxando a máscara para baixo, revelando um pequeno pedaço de pele por vez, até que o conjunto todo fosse admirável. Segurando a respiração, ela constatou o que sempre soube: ele tinha o rosto mais bonito que ela já vira na vida. Todos os traços eram harmoniosos entre si, proporcionalmente criando suas feições. Não havia nem mesmo um arranhão para atrapalhar aquela perfeição.

- Por que você esconde seu rosto? – ela perguntou sentindo suas bochechas arderem.

Ele sorriu largamente e ela entendeu o motivo. Ele herdara os caninos pontiagudos do Canino Branco da Folha.

- Não há nada de errado com eles. – ela disse, desviando o olhar de seu rosto.

Kakashi riu.

- No início foi por vergonha, depois por hábito, até que virou uma interessante brincadeira.

Ela voltou seus olhos para ele.

- E por que você me deixou vê-lo?

Ele podia responder com a verdade, mas respostas diretas sobre sentimentos nunca foram seu forte. Ele podia mentir, mas a mentira a machucaria, e não era essa sua intenção.

A demora da resposta fez Sakura temer pelo pior.

- Só, por favor, não diga que foi por pena.

Ela tinha plena consciência de que muitos homens ficariam com pena de sua situação. Ela que fora abandonada pelo garoto que amava, que correu atrás dele até os confins do mundo só para ser rejeitada de novo, ela que descobrira e declarara o novo sentimento que emendara tão perfeitamente seu coração em pedaços, só para ser rejeitada mais uma vez. Ela era mais do que digna de pena.

Deixando a resposta para depois, Kakashi a beijou. Sakura sentiu seu corpo inteiro derreter por dentro com aquele contato. Era intoxicante. Jamais conseguiria ser a mesma depois de um beijo como aquele – sabia que seria eternamente dependente dele pelo resto de sua vida.

- Você não é digna de pena, Sakura. – Kakashi disse quando interrompeu o beijo. – Você é a _kunoichi_ mais forte e mais importante dessa vila depois da Hokage.

Ela sorriu. Devia saber que ele, mais do que ninguém, a respeitava completamente.

- Obrigada.

Ele se aproximou mais uma vez, desejando ardentemente mais uma prova da boca da Haruno, mas ela o impediu pondo dois dedos em seus lábios.

- Se você me beijar de novo, vou realmente me viciar e não vou conseguir viver sem isso.

Kakashi sorriu. Como uma mulher tão forte podia ser tão insegura de si mesma?

- Não me lembro de ter dito que você teria autorização de viver sem mim.

Sakura sorriu e segurou a vontade de chorar quando Kakashi a beijou de novo. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, seu amor estava sendo correspondido.


End file.
